


Frisk vs. the Forces of Monsters!

by LadyAstranovae



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Science Bros, Science Fiction, Undertale Spoilers, frisk isn't a child nor a teen she's just there, i made frisk a girl here because star butterfly was., unoriginal puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAstranovae/pseuds/LadyAstranovae
Summary: *She didn’t come to the Underground on her own. Fate sent her.*Peony Lee Hirsch, known as Frisk by many, is a brilliant and lovable eleven-year-old girl living a good life with her Korean-American family. She has been raised to be quite the independent little lady. One day after her daily archery lessons with her father, Frisk takes a stroll in the woods leading to Mt. Ebott not so far from her beach house. But what lies at the end of the woods isn’t a rainbow or a waterfall, but rather…a shiny silver stick.*Curiosity saves the cat*Curious to pick up the shiny object, Frisk ends up tripping on a branch and down she falls into the legendary Underground, the secret world boarded up by powerful humans after the great Human-Monster War. Without any means of escaping, Frisk relies on the weapon she has just picked up on her hands: the King’s Royal Wand.*The brilliant superhero*As Frisk ventures on a dangerous quest to free the monsters and herself from the Underground, she must learn how to fight and defend, but that all changes when she meets a killer flower, a motherly goat, a trio of skeletons, and so much more! Can Frisk use the power of love and magic to save the world?An Undertale AU!
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So if you stumble upon this fan fiction and it looks familiar to you: yes, I was the creator behind this alternate universe in one of my longtime fandoms, Undertale. Hopefully this one doesn't exist yet up until now.  
> I wrote this story back in May 2016 on Wattpad, writing a total of 9 out of 20 chapters by 2017. I lost my motivation by that year, and even if I tried to work on a Five Nights at Freddy's fan fiction (does the name Lauren somehow ring a bell to you?), I still gave up eventually, leaving the FNaF fandom during that year too.  
> But since quarantine got me locked up in my own home-er, library (quite literally) I felt inspired to restart my whole fan fiction-writing hobby and prove that I'm still just as a good fangirl as I was back in the day.  
> So here you all go, a new and improved version of my story, Frisk vs. the Forces of Monsters!  
> And yes, I decided to make Frisk a girl (fight me, I dare you) in this story since it would match better with its correlating fandom, Star vs. the Forces of Evil.  
> The show features a fourteen-year-old princess from another world who is gifted the Royal Wand on her birthday, however she messes things up, and to protect her from the "Forces of Evil" (they're basically just monsters and sorcerers), her parents send her off to Earth where she can learn to practice magic there.
> 
> (Fun fact: Did you know that Frisk in my OG Wattpad-based story was supposed to be seven years-old?!)

May 2016

**-Frisk’s POV-**

Have you ever wondered what life would look like as a movie? Yeah, me too. I bet mine would be like a family movie, or an adventure movie, or a coming-of-age story that combines both said elements.

I recently turned eleven, like only sometime last month. It feels a little awkward because of how I accelerated year levels so quickly, so I’m not only the youngest but also the shortest in my sixth-grade class. I got the short genes from my pure-Korean mom, Naomi. Or, at least I hope I didn’t. My full-American dad, Kio, isn’t that tall either. He’s about five foot eight and Mommy’s like…five foot four. But either way, it’s still fun being Asian-American because I get to speak in two languages plus try so many good dishes! Both my parents cook very well. I can eat kimchi and a hamburger all at the same time! Hey, it’s not like my taste in food is weird…I just think they go well together. Spicy and savory!

“Just one more shot, Frisk! You can do it!” Daddy shouts, his right hand on my left shoulder. I try to hold the bow as steadily as possible with my right hand and the arrow on my left, opposite to where Daddy’s positioned.

“I’m nervous, Daddy.” I say. “I’ve never shot this far.” We’re at the woods right now, and the tree where the target ring is placed is about six feet away from me.

“Come on, baby!” Mommy shouts from the picnic table. “You’ve got this!”

Okay. Okay. _Come on, Frisk…make the aim._ I repeat in my head. I focus as hard as I can, staring straight into the center of the target ring, steadying the arrow, and I shoot.

The arrow flies fast and hits the spot, but I don’t see where it lands as I close my eyes.

I hear Daddy shout. _Oh no, did I mess it up?_ I think with utter anxiety. “SHE DID IT!!” I open my eyes and gasp. “NAOMI, SHE DID IT!! OUR BABY DID IT!!!!” He runs over to Mommy and they hug each other tight. Teehee, it’s like I got an award or something. They’re so sweet to each other.

Mommy lets go of their hug first and she heads over to me. “Looks like someone’s a skilled archer!” She hugs me next. “ _Hullyunghae!_ ” That means “you did it!” In Korean!

“Thank you, Mommy, Daddy!”

“You’re getting better every lesson!” Daddy says. “Go treat yourself, pumpkin cake.”

I giggle. “To what, some pumpkin cake? I’d rather take a walk in the woods!” I’ve always liked exploring and trying new things. Survival skills run especially in my dad’s side of the family, from traditional hunting to independence at a young age, plus Daddy specifically specializes in archery! I know we live in a modern age, but still, the Hirsches come from a long line of excellent survivors of disaster, bear attacks, and so much more! And Mommy…well, she just likes to cook! Her family runs an authentic Korean restaurant. Well, used to. My mom’s parents retired, and so did her siblings so that they could be with their families. Man, my cousins are awesome. We like stealing each other’s kimchi. I might be part-American, but it’s super-fun always having get-togethers with _nae sachon_ and throwing slippers at each other or playing the piano and singing loudly, but of course not wake the neighbors up.

“Alright, honey, but be back before five p.m. Is that okay?” Mommy asks me. I nod happily. As I’m about to head further into the woods, she stops me. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat? We can leave you some sandwiches by the table. Your father and I will be driving back to the house, since he has some work to do still.” Our beach house—and my home ever since I was born—isn’t that far from the woods. Santa Monica is full of wonders, like, how did the woods magically appear behind a tranquil beach town?

“I’ll be fine, Mommy. I just need my water bottle.” I head over to our picnic table to grab the bottle. It’s still ¾ full. My stroll won’t take too long, I believe so. It’s only 4 PM, teehee!

“Okay, baby. Be safe!” she kisses me on the head. Daddy does the same, and both of them get into our SUV and with the front seat windows open, I catch them waving at me. I wave back. I plan on walking back home. The only reason why we took the car going here is because of the picnic basket and the bow and arrow set we carried along the way.

So, as I take a walk in the woods, why don’t I tell you a little more about myself?

Hi, my name is Peony Hirsch! But, as you can saw earlier, my parents called me Frisk. It’s a childhood nickname given to me by my pediatrician. I have always been a playful little girl, despite being shy and I was super-duper jumpy and happy. I guess it’s because of how loving my parents are! Or maybe it’s because my first word at nine months-old was “love?”

I was also named after Mommy’s favorite flower, peonies. She wanted to originally give me a Korean name, much like hers being “ _Nae Yow Mee_ ,” which literally sounds like Naomi, that’s why it became her English name. It wasn’t like she planned on calling me _Pe Yo Nee_ or something, teehee. She called me Peony because those were the flowers Daddy surprised her with when I was born. I was in the nursery that time, while Mommy was in the recovery room impatiently staring at the dextrose and the thin tube attached to the skin of her left wrist. I think she was thinking about wanting to eat kimchi.

I didn’t, of course, witness those events. It was just a story Daddy loved telling me, recalling his funniest moments with Mommy. Mommy was being impatient at that time because she wanted to see me, but she wasn’t allowed to yet since I myself had needed to recover as well in the nursery.

I begin my walk into the woods, taking a look at the tree where the target ring was attached to earlier. I admire the calming scenery, the smell of the wild forest flowers, the chattering of birds…

I walk and I walk, inhaling, then exhaling. I keep walking until I find the end of the woods. Is there an end? Maybe a rainbow, or a pretty waterfall? Eeeee, I hope so!

I’m just the kind of little girl who likes pretty things, from unicorns to sugarcubes, and from ribbons to stuffed animals. I like sprinkling pink into everything, like my school supplies and notebooks and my clothes, like this seafoam-blue wool sweater with two hot pink stripes on them. It’s only spring but it’s still cold enough for me to wear this, with my knee-length leggings and brown UGG boots.

It takes me about ten more minutes until I find where the woods end. It isn’t a waterfall nor a rainbow. I’m…on a mountain? And what’s that on the edge? It’s…a cliff?! Whoa…first, a forest behind a beach town, and now a cliff?! OMG, could Santa Monica become any more magical?! This is the greatest day of my life!

Wait a minute…this mountain looks familiar, yet I can’t tell how…

But I should keep walking! I’d like to see more!

**-Narrator’s POV-**

But who would have known that this would turn out to be her worst? Knowing one act of curiosity and another one of clumsiness would kill…

Frisk continues to walk, treading slowly towards the cliff. It was where Mt. Ebott ended. She doesn’t recall developing acrophobia, but at this moment she isn’t really brave enough to look down.

Except, when she spots something shiny, its reflection blasting upwards with the help of the sunlight. _What is that thing?_ She thinks to herself, still treading towards the edge. Now she’s only about two feet apart from it. She’s dying to solve her curiosity, willing to conquer her growing fear of heights, but before she could take her next step, her tiny foot trips over a bent root, sending her in the air, then she comes crashing down.

She screams and cries for help.

 _But nobody came._ Not even a bird, no one to catch her from her fall.

Then she stops screaming. Something is on her hand. It’s the shiny object that caught her eye. Wait…it isn’t a gemstone, isn’t it?

It’s…a stick, perhaps made of silver.

She definitely wasted her time, and her fall.

However, something happens to the silver stick. It levitates all by itself away from the palm of her hands and creates a small barrier all around her.

Then she hits her head on the ground. The last thing she sees is the stick itself, coming to life like it would be her new ally.

_Once upon a time, long ago…_


	2. The Wand + The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up in a place she once thought was just a legend: the underground. After her encounter with Flowey, who wants nothing but her soul, she is taken in by Toriel, the keeper and caretaker of the Ruins.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: humans and monsters._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_Then they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_But all it took were seven souls, seven of human souls needed to set the monster race free again._

It was a story Naomi once told to Frisk. The modern human race didn’t ever believe the Underground was real, and not even the six children who fell into it did, never coming home, getting killed in the process. All because of the very same weapon Frisk Hirsch holds now: The King’s Royal Wand.

It was something he threw years ago, sometime before the second human who fell, once he gave up on trying to use what little of magic it had left to set his people free.

 _Maybe it was only a dream,_ Frisk thinks to herself. Maybe she’s stuck in Dreamland, waiting to spend time with her family, or with an old imaginary friend, or lay on a field of tulips, ironically her favorite flowers.

Her head throbs with an intense pain. It lasts for about seven seconds, then it’s gone. Her eyes flutter open, waking up to bright light. _Am I dead?_

She shifts her gaze, then spots something violet in color, then yellow, and then violet again. She feels her surroundings. Soft, golden flowers have saved her fall.

But it wasn’t only that. The wand is clutched tightly by her dominant, left hand.

 _I’m alive._ She doesn’t know what exactly to feel.

But she has to. She needs to know where she is now. A point of no return.

**-Frisk’s POV-**

The shiny stick on my hands...it just...saved my life!

 _Where am I? What is this place? Am I in another dimension?_ My thoughts begin to spiral around and out of my head. Maybe this was all some dream.

I pinch myself. Ow, that hurt. So it wasn’t a dream…

I need to find a way out of this…surreal environment. Look at these golden flowers, will you? They’re so pretty! And they smell good. Oh goodness, I could lay here for hours. Well, that is, if I didn’t have to be home by 5 PM! I need to get out of here.

Teehee, after I smell a little bit more of the flowers.

Okay, now I’m done. I get up, stretch, and start walking. I see a tall, purple pillar. Is this the exit?

But before I could take another step, a flower pops out of nowhere, right in front of me. Let me guess, it’s that old game Daddy and I played together on his phone called…uh… _Plants vs. Zombies_ , isn’t it? I’m pretty sure this is all still one great big dream. Maybe it’s a lucid dream, because I felt pain when I pinched myself, and I’m aware of what’s happening! Oooh…so if this flower is here, am I the zombie?

Suddenly, a face appears on the flower. “Howdy, stranger!” It smiles. “I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

I gasp in awe. So maybe the plants of _PvZ_ do actually talk! This flower is definitely one of them!

“You're new to the underground, arent'cha?” He asks. Ah, so it’s a flower-boy. Awww, he’s so cute! Teehee, I think I might have a tiny crush-at-first-sight on him.

I nod silently.

“I guess little old me will have to teach you!” He exclaims. _Teach me what…?_

I start glowing a pinkish-red aura.

_What. Is. This?!_

“See that heart?” One of his petals points at the floating heart above my head. Is this magic? Is this sorcery? I don't think so! This is still one amazing dream!

“That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” He grins like a little angel. Aww, he’s so cute! I want to pinch his cheeks! Er…petals.

 _Obviously,_ I think. _We all need a heart to live._

“Your soul starts off weak.”

I look up at my floating heart. I do look weak. I mean, I'm just a child. I do not fight. And everybody out there’s asking me if I know what taekwondo is. Of course I do! I’m just…not entirely and physically fit to go for it. Yet.

“But you can get stronger if you gain a lot of LV.“

 _LV?_ I indicate, still staring at him with confusion and curiosity. This flower guy understands what I'm saying even if I don't speak. That's amazing. He’s like a mind-reader.

“What does LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course!”

Love? I’m starting to worry about this guy. He looks uncertain to me. Since when did love become a currency for uh…level-up points?

“In here, LOVE is shared through...” He pauses. And gives me quite a sinister yet still slightly angelic look. “Little white...friendliness pellets.”

Pellets? Can I eat them? Is it like food? Or he meant pet food pellets? Like the ones doggies and kitties eat? Are they like candies? Candies or boosters like those in the Super Mario games? I'm so excited! Probably tastes like skittles...I like those, especially the tropical-flavored ones.

“Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” Flowey winks.

White 'friendliness pellets' started to shoot out of the air. Well, out of his petals. Pollination! Teehee.

I open my mouth. I think I can eat them, hmm…

Then I feel a pang of pain. What just happened?!

These pellets...they just hurt me. I felt pain. No…I was tricked by some talking plant. Yup, I’m the zombie in this dream.

“YOU IDIOT,” Flowey says in a demonic tone. I'm scared. “Did you really think everything here was good? In this world, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!“ He starts laughing like he’s lost his sanity. I'm double scared. He starts shooting more 'traitor pellets'. “DIE.” He cries. I'm triple scared!!

This isn’t even a lucid dream anymore. It’s a nightmare!

Mommy? Daddy? If I die…

I want you to know that I love you both so much…

**-Narrator’s POV-**

She screams for help. She screams at the wand. She begs for the wand to save her life again.

But, sadly, the wand does not respond. The 'traitor pellets' get closer to her. They encircle her. She has no escape. She closes her eyes and starts begging for mercy, silently. _It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream—_

The pellets disappears. Flowey screams, as he is hit by a surprisingly strong object.

Frisk slowly opens her eyes. _Maybe next time I have to avoid these pellets_ , she thinks to herself.

A pretty goat lady approaches her.

“Oh dear,” She whispers sadly. The little girl stares. _So this isn’t_ Plants vs. Zombies. _Where did you come from, where did you go?_ She doesn’t want to speak at this moment. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” The goat lady smiles at her. She smiles back, but still taken aghast. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.“

Frisk nods, but hesitant to introduce herself. “It has been quite long since a human first set foot here. Has it?”

She shows her the wand in her hands.

“Oh my!” cries Toriel. “What do we have here? It's the royal wand! Asgore...he got rid of that thing ages ago, since we knew that humans never bothered to bring us out of here. But you, my child,” she pauses, looking at the wand again. ”You have found the underground's most important weapon.”

All of a sudden, the wand starts to transform.

From being a plain, silver stick, it metamorphoses into a pale pink wand with a tiny heart on the tip. Beautiful rainbows sprout power from it, and tiny little hearts surround the wand as well.

Frisk stares at the wand's change. She gives out a little gasp. _This. Is. So. Awesome!_

“Oh my!” Toriel exclaims. “The wand just transformed into what describes your personality, young one. The wand changes its look and power based on who holds it. It reflects the yielder's personality. You must be one bubbly little girl, aren't you?”

She nods and smiles, her confidence slightly raised. “What is your name, young one?”

“Hello, Toriel,” she curtsies, even if she isn’t wearing a dress, but her wool sweater is long enough to make it feel like a tiny dress. “My name is P-Peony Lee Hirsch, but y-you can call me Frisk.” She stutters softly. _Aw man! Not the stutter again!_

“Aww, that's a cute little name. Come with me, I will show you your new home and guide you through the catacombs.”

She holds Toriel's furry hand.

They walk slowly while entering the Ruins.

 _I have so many questions, madame…_ Frisk wants to say something again, yet she knows she can’t.

She still doesn’t want to believe.

**-Toriel’s POV-**

_Frisk. She is a human._ It has been decades since a human last fell. It's nice that she's trying to give me back the royal wand, but it now has power over her. I mean, it transformed into a cutesy little weapon. I better teach her to be a natural—to love nature—to someday be our dear little heroine.

“This is the Ruins' entrance. Take a look around!” I tell her, smiling.

She steps on some of the leaves. She lays down. She waves her wand, allowing little rainbow swirls to flash around it.

“How is this place so far?” I ask her.

She looks at me, still laying down on the leaves. She smiles.

“Is that a sign for "This place is stunning!"?”

She nods.

“You don't talk much, do you, little one?”

She nods again.

“Aww, that's adorable. I could just pinch your little cheeks!” I exclaim. Glad I did it. I pinch her cheeks. She whimpers a little.

“Did...that hurt?”

She nods. I see little streaks of tears from her eyes. Oops!

“There there, my child.” I coo. “Everything will be alright. I did not mean to hurt you.”

She smiles apologetically, but I do sense a hint of nervousness and shyness in her. “Come, my child. Living in the Ruins means solving and encountering lots of puzzles.”

Her face brightens. _She must be interested in puzzles_ , I think.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

_Playfully crinkling through the leaves...it fills you with determination._

Frisk smiles. She enjoys laying in the pile of leaves. But apparently, she isn’t really comfy with people pinching her cheeks.

But for Toriel, she’s happy seeing Frisk for the first time. Her mothering attitude is just about to intensify.

**-Toriel’s POV-**

She follows me around like an adorable lost puppy.

“You might probably be confused with some of these puzzles...so I solved them for you while you were playing with those leaves.” I kindly tell her.

She grins. I could tell by the looks of her face that she's saying thank you. Isn't she just adorable?

She looks at the little switch. “I'll click it for you.” I say.

The main door opens. Her face brightens. Again. She's enjoying this so far.

She looks around. She plays with the red leaves. She tries the switch. Nothing happens. That’s because I already solved the puzzle for you, silly filly!

“Here,” I point to a small dummy across the room. “In the underground, you'll come across a lot of monsters who might want to attack you, or especially go after your wand. You’ll have to learn how to fight and defend yourself. Take this dummy, for example. Try talking to it for practice!” I smile.

She stares at the dummy, hesitant at first, then touches it. She gives it a hug. I feel like I’m going to tear up, she is such a sweet girl!

“Aww!” I exclaim.

She smiles at me. “I'm pretty sure all the monsters you meet will hopelessly want to be your friend. If that dummy wasn't, well, a dummy, I'm pretty sure they won't be afraid of you. Monsters somehow fear humans. Some would want to fight them. So always watch your back, okay?”

She nods. We walk through another room. A bridge is in place with spikes everywhere. _Oh my_ , I think. _I don't think she'll get past that one on her own._ Luckily, I know how to solve this.

“Come, my child.” I called out to her. “Puzzles are too dangerous right now. Here, let me hold your hand.”

I hold her little human hand and guide her through the spiky bridge.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

As Frisk walks around, trying to solve puzzles on her own, she comes across a little Froggit.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” It croaks. It shoots little white pellets. Frisk happens to dodge them using her wand. _I'm starting to get good at this_. She thinks with determination. She blankly stares at the Froggit, wondering why it doesn’t react to her defense mechanism, and then she compliments it by saying they look like a toy frog. It blushes and croaks some more. Toriel comes into her rescue and immediately glares at the toy-like frog, driving the creature away.

“Oh my,” she says. “Are you alright, my child?”

Frisk nods and giggles. Her wand blasts a tiny rainbow.

Toriel watches her solve more puzzles. _Wow,_ she thinks. _She's really good at this._ But there was one last thing she needs to do.

“My child,” she tells her. “It's been a while, has it? Now, I need to test something with you. How independent are you?” She looks at a long, two-way room. She starts to walk fast. Hopefully she would not catch her at sight.

Frisk looks around before facepalming at herself. _Where did Miss Toriel go?_ She thinks. She walks fast in the lane, she brought out her wand. She left me, didn’t she? She thinks, her arms crossed as she continues walking. Now she’s overthinking, _what if Toriel is like Flowey?_ That's when she whimpers as if she were a child, much younger. She stops at a tall pillar and looks up. Toriel's goat ears pops out.

“Oh, my child.” She coos. “I did not leave you. I was just standing behind this pillar the entire time!” She placed her hand on Frisk's hair. “This was to test your independence, like I said earlier.” She nodded.

 _Oh_ , she thinks. _I came to the underground on my own, so that means I am fully independent! I’m totally prepared. Yup, totally…._

 _Not._ She giggles at her own self-deprecating joke.

**-Toriel’s POV-**

“Listen, I have to attend to some things. There will be more puzzles as you go. Here,” I hand her a small rectangular object. “I will give you a cell phone. You can use this to call me if you need anything.” She suddenly brings out a phone of her own. Her smile brightened. “Oh...you already have a cell phone? Aww, that's cute.” She gestures me to take a picture together. She smiles for the camera and captures the picture.

“Yes, I already have one of my own, Miss Toriel,” she grins, and together we posed. “T-This one is called a selfie.” She whispers softly.

She shows me the picture she took of us together. “Kids these days are quite smart, aren't they?” I ask her. She nods, still smiling. “Well,” I remind. “I'll input my number into your phone so you can call me anytime. Also, that little wand of yours, take care of it, okay? You might need that in the future.”

She nods again. Her wand shoots tiny sparkles of glitter. I decide to leave her and the wand. I shall come back and surprise the child with a wonderful welcome treat.

**-Frisk’s POV-**

I am alone. Okay, not entirely _alone_ alone. There are more puzzles as I walk. There are a few rocks I have to push. They’re pretty heavy, but I secretly ask the wand to guide me. _This is useful!_ I think. Also, Toriel was probably wondering how come I already have a phone. This one’s my daddy's 'hand-me-down' phone. It looks a bit old, but it has a camera. I think it’s an iPhone 4 or something. Or 5? Do they get bigger per generation?

There are just too many rocks to push! Oh, look at this! There’s just one more I need to push.

“Oh, wait!” It suddenly speaks. Did it just—?! Whoa!

I stare at the rock blankly.

“Do you want me to move?” It asks. I nod. “Oh sure, anything for you, pumpkin.” I slightly blush. It called me pumpkin! It’s such a sweet little gentleman! The rock moves two steps, then goes right. I shake my head. “You wanted me to stay in the middle?” I nod. It finally goes to its main activation slot. The spikes disappear. I immediately start to walk again, but then they come back.

“Oh...you wanted me to stay in my position?” The rock asks I nod again. It moves back and deactivates the spikes. “Was that helpful?” I give it a thumbs-up, grinning.

Across the traps is a cute, sleeping ghost! I slowly and gently approach him. He isn’t really asleep! I can hear him saying 'z' repeatedly.

“Are they gone yet...?” He whispers. He gets up and sees me! We make eye contact, and then he starts crying! Oh goodness! _Ghosts can cry?!_ I think. He cries out white pellets. I quickly and swiftly dodge them with the help of my wand.

“Are you okay?” I whisper to the ghost.

“Really not feeling it up right now...sorry...” He’s still crying. I decide to give him a patient smile.

“He...he...That's cute...” He whisper-groans.

I continue to smile at him. He starts smiling, too. His tears are getting short. Then all of a sudden, the tears avoid me. They go upwards instead of downwards.

A tiny little hat appears on top of his head.

“I call it Dapper Blook...” says the ghost. “D-Do you like it...?” I nod with a smile. He’s just as cute as evil little Flowey! I love this place so far. But I still need to find a way back home.

“I'm Napstablook...“ The ghost circles me.

“I-I am Frisk.” I answer. He slightly smiles again.

“Today, I met someone...really nice...” He says and then his frown went upside-down. He's happy now! “You have a pretty wand...it looks familiar...I won't get in your way ever again, I'm sorry...” He fades into the darkness. He's a ghost. Of course!

I guess I should say everyone around me wants my soul...and the wand. But still, OMG! Everybody in the Underground is soooo cute!

The next room has a table with cheese on it. I see a tiny spark of light, which reflects my wand.

_Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese, it fills you with determination..._

I peep through the mouse hole at the wall. I feel something small grab my nose. The mouse! It's so tiny! I only see its tail.

Another room I enter looks pretty tough. It’s full of those booby-like traps like the ones in the movies. It has random tiles with markings. Any of these could lead you into a hole, or activate more booby traps.

I decide to step into one of the tiles. I feel myself falling. I land perfectly on the ground as if it was only a jump, yet I fell quickly enough like it was a super big slide. Except there’s no pool. _Where am I?_ I ask myself. I see a sign on the wall. "Please do not step on the leaves," it reads. I decide to look around the room. _Oh!_ I think. This leaves look like they're trying to tell me something! But I should not step on them.

Oh! It's the solution to this booby trap thing. That's awesome!

I see a way back up. Okay! Now to win it together. It's you and me, rainbow-blasting wand. My mind is filled with words and things I wish to say.

My wand suddenly lights up a tiny little rainbow path. The wand! It's guiding me through these booby traps! Wow, you’re awesome too, Mr. Wand! Or miss, teehee.

Finally, I am able to get to the other side. Sweet!

But wait! There's more. It's another room with more booby trap switches. And on the other side? Spiky bridge. Which one could it be?! Why are they everywhere?

I look into the first mark. Nope. Second mark. I see an eerie-looking carrot with a face. It's almost as tall as me!

The carrot face gets up. “I'm a Vegetoid,” he says. “Eat your greens!”

He starts shooting white, carrot-shaped pellets at me. I raise my wand and it fires rainbows at the Vegetoid. Double sweet!

“Eat your greens,” he repeats. Suddenly, he shoots a green carrot pellet. I catch the pellet in my hand and I’m somehow feeling better! Oh, this one’s good ones!

Note to self: Green - good; white – bad.

“You're awfully delicious but eerie.” I whisper. He smiles. It’s true though, he’s like a cute baby carrot except he kills people.

“Eat your greens.” He shoots more green pellets. Yes! “I'm so done with you right now. You can eat me some other time.” He descends into the red leaves. Oh no, was my compliment too strong?

Well. My compliment has never been as soft as the spread of cream cheese on a bagel!

I try now the third hole. Yes! I found the switch! I hear a clicking sound.

I look around more. Maybe there are cheat codes for some more other puzzles. The fourth switch surprises me.

It's Napstablook!

“Oh, hi...” He whispers.

“H-hi.” I whisper back.

“Was I blocking your way...?”

“No, not really.” I answer timidly. “I was just...—”

“That's okay...” He interrupts. “I won't get in your way this time...” He smile a bit. That's so cute!

“Oh, umm, t-thanks!” I reach out and spread my arms. I want a hug from a ghost! He’s just soooo cute! I feel a little stroke across my chest. I see Napstablook on the other side of the direction I’m facing.

“You know...I'm a ghost...right...?” He shyly asks. My face turns a bit pink. I nodded, embarrassed. I mean, I was perfectly aware, I just wanted to try hugging a ghost. “Well...I'll see you again...I hope...” He smiles and once again fades into darkness.

Toriel suddenly rings my phone. I answer.

“Hello? Frisk?” She asks. “I hope you're doing okay. This is Toriel.”

“I'm okay, Miss Goat Mom Toriel.” I answer as I giggle.

“Goat mom...that's the nicest thing I ever heard from a human. I used to be a mom, apparently.”

She hangs up. Aww. But goat mom is right! She told me right after I hugged the dummy that every monster would want to be my friend.

I ring back.

“Miss Toriel?” I ask.

“What is it, my child?” She answers.

“Hi!”

“Oh, hello there, my child! I hope you're doing okay.”

She hangs up, again. Maybe she's not in the mood? Oh well. Or maybe she’s just busy…Oooh! I wonder what she’s up to…

I go past another bridge. The spikes are finally gone.

I come across another Froggit. It doesn’t hit me this time, it just talks to me.

“Ribbit, ribbit.” It croaks. It hands me out a piece of paper.

 _Translation: Hello, human_. It reads.

No attacks or anything. This Froggit's pretty chill. All of a sudden, my path is blocked by a jelly-slime-ish creature. What is that? I see a sign nearby with a picture of the very same creature, reading, “Watch out for Moldsmal!”

It's a Moldsmal! The way it looks reminds me of Jell-O.

“Are you Jell-O?” I ask.

It wiggles and creates slime sounds.

“Jell-O?” More slime sounds.

I slowly approach it. I lie down beside it. The Moldsmal moves closer to me. I think it’s working! I stare into the Ruins' ceilings. There are codes and writings I do not understand. Or maybe it's just graffiti.

I quickly get up and stretch my back. The Moldsmal wiggles again. It thinks my stretching is wiggling! Hello, Mr. Gelatin! Look at me, I’m just like you!

I do a little wiggle in front of the jelly. It wiggles back. Hey, it’s working! It wiggles its way away from me. “Good-bye,” I whisper. “I will see you again. In another time.” Now I’m seriously craving for some Jell-O!

I continue my stroll and see a tiny little room with a sign that read, "free candy!"

My mom usually told me not to trust these signs, but I still enter the room. I see a tall pillar with a tray of candies.

"Just some monster candies," the sign beside it reads. "It makes you feel happy and giddy. Take one!"

I take one. I take a bite. It's so sweet! I’m taking two more. I feel like finishing this entire tray, but my parents are strict when it comes to sweets. Can’t get cavities!

I see another room right next to this one. I take a peek and see another Froggit.

“My friends never understand me.” It says.

I tilt my head to an angle. It's a sign for "why?".

“They don't usually listen to what I say, like my brothers over there!” His head points to two more Froggits across the room.

I give him a pat on the shoulder. I feel bad for this guy, though he is a monster and I a human. My wand lights up a bit.

“Nice wand.”

I nod with a smile. Hey, at least he didn’t try to take it!

I decide to talk to the other Froggits.

“Hey,” the second one says. “Do you know what F4 stands for?”

“I think it’s something you press when playing a game.” I respond. I’ve never really played that many computer games.

“Usually,” he continues. “F4 turns a video game into full screen. But I think it stands for, "four Froggits", but how? There are only three of us in this room!”

I giggle. I move onto the third Froggit.

“He’s right, isn’t he? We don’t know where the fourth one is!.” he says. I giggle again. Monsters are actually that funny!

Beside the last Froggit is a poster.

"SPIDER BAKESALE! All proceeds go to real spiders." It reads. Spiders can bake?! Cool! _Do you think they’re like Peter Parker?_ I think. The sign shows me directions on how to get to the bakesale. I go back to where I saw Moldsmal and see another room below. I peep and see a little spider in a web filled with donuts.

"Spider Donuts, only 18 Gold," the sign reads. Oh no, I thought. I don't have any gold. Just dollars!

“I don't know how much an American dollar would be in exchange for gold, so here's five dollars.” I tell the tiny spider as I hand it five dollars. It takes it and hands me the donut. I guess it doesn't mind if I don't have enough gold, just as long as I have paid for the food!

I leave the so-called-bakeshop and head back to the room with the Froggits. Toriel rings my cell phone.

“Hello? Frisk?” she asks. “This is Toriel.”

“Miss Toriel?” I reply. I wonder if she could hear the smile in my voice. I want to tell her about how nice the monsters of the Ruins are!

“So, um, which flavor do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?” Ooh, is she going to bake me something?! She is so nice and heartwarming!

“I kiiiiind of like cinnamon more...”

“Oh, I see. Thank you, my child.” She hangs up.

I exit the room through the other side. I come across a room with pillars and color-coded switches. Toriel rings again.

“Hello? It's Toriel again,” she says. “So, I just want you to be honest with me. I know you prefer cinnamon over butterscotch, but would you turn up your nose if you saw butterscotch on your plate?”

I hesitate. I do like cinnamon over butterscotch. But I better give her a good enough answer! “Hm, not really. Butterscotch is okay, too.”

“Oh well, thank you for telling me your preferences, my child.” She says. I can hear the smile in her voice. “I still hope you're doing okay.” She hangs up.

I continue my walk around. On the other side are more spiky bridges. I tried to press one of the switches, until a tiny cockroach appeared out of nowhere. Ewwww! Well, he isn’t that tiny. He’s like half my height!

“I'm Whimsun,” says the cockroach. “Who are you?”

“Hello,” I pretend to curtsy. “I am a human.”

“GAAAHHH! HUMANS!!” It starts flying away, shooting butterfly-shaped white pellets. I get hit by three. Oh no, is it afraid of humans?

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” I whimper, watching the creature disappear into thin air. “Farewell, roach…”

I follow through another room with more and more switches. Nothing happens when I press the first switch. There is another switch, but this time it was blue. Nothing happens when I press it. Yellow. Nothing. Red. Yes! I hear something click. The bridge is behind a pillar. A one-eyed creature comes out. Oh goodness! It looks like a scarier Mike Wazowski! It’s definitely taller than me.

“I'm Loox,” it says. “Don't pick on me.”

“You look lovely today!” I say, giggling. It hesitates. It leaves without saying anything. Maybe it liked my compliment! Good thing I didn’t pick on it!

I solve more and more puzzles and go through more rooms. I’m so hungry! How long have I been here? I want to eat some of Miss Toriel’s pie, and then go home!

"If you're reading this, press the green switch!" A sign nearby reads. Beside the green switch is another creepy cockroach. This time, he’s taller than poor Whimsun and me!

“Hiya! I'm Migosp.” It says. I wonder if this one’s related to Whimsun.

“Hi!” I greet with another curtsy. Migosp throws white pellets at me. Okay, wand, do your thing! Shield me from this giant roach! The wand doesn’t do anything. What a bummer!

“Hiya!~” He repeats. This guy sure does not have a care in this world…Is he even aware that I’m a human? Or that I have the Royal Wand?

I manage to run away from him. Could I have spared him? Eh. Maybe not. He wouldn’t care either way. I see another door. I peep through it and see a big, hollow tree without any leaves. Is that where the red leaves came from? What a nice tree, though!

I make my way closer to appreciate the tree some more. A shadow comes out from behind the tree. It’s Toriel!

“Oh, my child, you made it!” She exclaims. I wave shyly, grinning.

“Miss Toriel!”

“So,” she begins. “I thought of surprising you with a little welcome treat. It's great that we actually get to see another human. It’s been a while, you know?”

She motions me to follow her.

Oh…t's a house! In the Ruins? This is amazing!

_The sight of a beautiful home in the Ruins fills you with determination…_

When I enter, Toriel smiles at me again.

“Welcome home, my child.” She says, giving me a warm welcome hug. I’d love to have her as my mom! Well, maybe a second mom. I have _my_ kimchi-dependent Mommy after all!

The looks of this house reminds me of home...back in the upper world. My mommy, my daddy, my room. Oh, and the giant teddy bear I named Charles. “Why don't you take a look?” Toriel asks.

I walk around. “I'll just, um, be right over there. Let me know when you need anything!” She heads to the main living room. I head right.

I see a few doors. I peep then enter the first room. It's girly. Pink everywhere, with a giant teddy bear next to a bed with a floral bedsheet. Hey, it looks a lot like Charles! It's like Toriel really knows me! _She knows...she knows!_ My wand lights up due to my excitement. I see a note from her posted on the cabinet.

 _My child,_ it reads. _While you were out and about, I knitted a scarf and a cap to keep you warm. It's cold outside, don't you think?_ I try them on. The cabinet has a little mirror about my height. Yay! They fit! I wish I could show my little knit-cap outfit to my parents. And Charles too, if he’s interested.

I leave my room and back into the living room.

“Miss Toriel?”

**-Toriel’s POV-**

I notice Frisk wearing the scarf and cap I knitted for her. I’m sitting on the couch, reading another book about snails.

“Oh my!” I exclaim. “You look so adorable! I could pinch your cheeks!” I reach to caress her cheeks. _Oh wait,_ I think. _She's going to get hurt again_. Instead, I try braiding her hair. Her hair's a little too short, so her braids would be really small. I bet she’d still look cute in them.

“Do you like this place so far?” I ask her. She nods proudly. She looks at the bookcase.

“What are those books about?”

“Oh those? Just a bunch of history books. I've always wanted to become a teacher, you know? Open up a school, teach little monster and human kids, well, if we would someday get out of this place.” I pause. I suddenly realize something. Frisk! She has the Royal Wand, the most powerful weapon in the Underground!

“Wait! You…you have the wand. Maybe one day, just like in the comics I used to read and tell to my children, you'll be the hero of this designated place. Well, heroine, of course. But most likely, well, we already have someone who fights crime.” She grins at what I say. Her wand lights up again, shining a little pink and blue light at my book. She waves at me and continues looking around.

She's the most adorable human I've met so far. The first human who fell here? She was around Frisk's age, except she was kind of like a bit of a burden to me. She was such a menacing, chaotic child. I still kind of remember her name. Was it Sara? Lara. No, wait! Chara! That was her name…

**-Frisk’s POV-**

I look around. The kitchen’s pretty small, and the sink has lots of white fur on it. Teehee, Miss Toriel is a goat-person, isn’t she? Maybe that’s why the sink’s full of clogged fur. The fridge has lots of chocolate goodies like tiny cakes and muffins. Oh, is that pie? I wish I could take and try some for myself, but stealing is bad, I don’t have her permission. She’s busy reading a book!

I leave the kitchen and head back to my room. I check the time on my cell phone. 7:15 PM. I have been gone for too long! I started my hike at around 4:30…but how did time travel so fast? I’m so hungry and scared. But I know that this’ll be over soon.

This is just a dream, right?

**-Narrator’s POV-**

She’s reassuring herself that all this isn’t real. She’s trying her best to keep herself sane.

But little does she know, she'd be staying in the underground for quite a while…or perhaps forever…?

Frisk goes to bed in despair. Luckily, someone’s around to cheer her up. Toriel quietly enters Frisk's room and places a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the table beside her cabinet. She slowly exits the room, leaving the door slightly open.

*******

It’s now 3 AM. Frisk has the urge to get up, and so she does. She smelled the pie slice. Oh! She thought. Toriel actually baked me some pie! Sweet!

She leaves her room and into the living room with her wand, seeing Toriel. _Whoa, she’s still awake?_ She thinks. Apparently, she's stuck reading that book about snails. _I wonder why she’s so obsessed with snails!_

“Oh,” Toriel greets. “You are awake. How was your sleep?”

“It was good.” Frisk shyly answers. “Thank you so much for the pie!” She yawns. Her wand once again lights up.

“Maybe your wand is trying to tell you something,” Toriel says.

“It is?”

“Well, it lights up most of the time, so it might be a code you'll need to crack in the future someday.”

Frisk wants to say something, but she’s hesitant. She wants a way back home. _My parents are definitely worried sick about me now!_ She thinks.

That's when she tries to find the courage to ask her ‘goat mom’ a way back home. She says an excuse and went back to her room. Wait, not really. She isn't finished looking around yet.

**-Frisk’s POV-**

I’m checking what's in the second room. Oh, the room is a bit bigger than mine. And there's a queen-sized bed. Literally fit for a queen…! And there's a tiny, long table with a notebook on it.

 _Toriel's diary_ , it reads. _Please do not touch_. I do not normally read other people's diaries, but I like hers. It’s blue, like her room, except with some tiny stars engraved on it. I always wanted a diary, but I did not have the guts to ask my parents to buy me one. I’m a bit of a rulebreaker so I touch the cover of her diary.

I leave Toriel's room and find another room.

 _ROOM UNDER RENOVATIONS_ , a paper is stuck to the door. And it’s locked. There are a few plants near it. The pot has a little paper stuck to it, too. _Water sausages_ , it reads. Whoa! Are they like the real sausages?

There’s also a mirror surrounded by the water sausages. I’m too short to see my own reflection in this one. But then my wand lights up. Suddenly, I’m floating in a pale pink light. Sweet! I could see my reflection now. Teehee, I feel pretty!

Wow…I'm really glowing! I can't believe this is happening! I feel amazing! I wave my wand and stop floating. I think I have gained the courage to ask Toriel a way back home now.

I see her still in the couch with the book about snails. Maybe it’s a book as thick as a dictionary!

“Hey, Miss Toriel? W-When can I go home?” I ask her shyly. Nope. Not enough courage. Oh well…

“Oh? Go home? My child, _this_ is your home now. There is no way out.” She answers in a sad, but motherly tone. What?! No way out?! What about my parents? My school? Me? “So…do you want to hear an exciting fact about snails?”

I nod sadly. I can’t show her that I’m sad!

“Snails make horrible shoelaces, ” she says and I giggle. What material comes from snails, anyway?! Don’t tell me that’s what aglets are made of! Have you heard of an aglet? It’s the tip of a shoelace. I learned all about that from an episode of a show I really watched, called _Phineas and Ferb_.

“When can I go home?” I ask again, finally gaining a bit more courage.

“Stay here. I–I have do to something. Go to your room.” There is seriousness in her voice. Uh-oh. This doesn’t sound too good…

I sneak around and find where she is heading. She’s heading downstairs!

I decide to follow her...but first, I head back into my room and pick up a tiny teddy bear—I can’t take the Charles look-alike, he’s too big—and place it inside my backpack. I take all the stuff I need with me. Maybe Toriel will lead me outside??

“Did you not hear what I just said?” She asks when I went down. She sounds mad…

I hesitate. I follow her still.

“My child. Humans who have fallen here always meet the same fate,” she pauses. Then glares. “They fall. They leave. They die. You naive child. I do not want you to end up like them.” We stare at each other for a moment. “Go to your room,” she says one more time.

I have no choice! I need to see where this all lead.

That's when I see _IT_. _It_ is a big, purple door.

“This here is the exit of the Ruins. I am going to destroy it.” She’s carrying something big and white in her hands...or paws? Is that an axe? “If you leave the Ruins…Asgore…he will come get you. I am only doing this because I want to protect you. No one shall ever leave the Ruins now.” I need to get through her. “My child…you want to leave the Ruins so badly? Well, you must prove yourself.” She holds her axe tightly. I’m suddenly brought into fight mode. With Goat Mom. No! This can’t be happening! Miss Toriel is such a sweet and kind goat-person. I can’t fight her! I don’t even know basic taekwondo moves.

I want to cry.

“Goat Mom?” I ask. “W-Why?” Tears are beginning to streak my face.

“I want to see how strong you really are.” She answers with full-on seriousness.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

The battle with Toriel takes longer than expected. Frisk uses her wand to shield herself from Goat Mom's attacks. Toriel’s actually worried on the outside that Frisk might get herself hurt, but on the inside, she is perfectly impressed with the way she uses the Royal Wand.

“Ha…ha,” says Toriel, finally taking a turn on her last attack move.

Frisk stops. Her wand lights up again.

“How silly of me…knowing that you're still here…”

 _Will she finally let me go?_ Frisk thinks.

“I realize that you yield our most valuable weapon. The royal wand. Of course!” The battle with Goat Mom and Frisk has ended.

They stare at each other for a few beats. Then Toriel slowly approaches the little girl, with tears in her eyes. “My child,” she says. “The fate of my people lies upon you. I am sorry for keeping you locked up here too long. I will no longer destroy the exit. The choice is yours now, Frisk Hirsch.” _Hey! She remembers my full name!_

Frisk starts to cry again. “Y-You’re letting me go?” Somehow, she started to love Toriel like she loves her real mom, Naomi. Frisk feels so comfortable living in the Ruins, but at the same time her homesickness makes her aware that she has to find a way back to the surface.

Toriel hugs her crying child. “When you leave the Ruins, please...do not come back. I am afraid to see you again all bruised up and hurt. The Royal Wand happens to be very powerful based on who wields it. Some monsters out there want to gain power, so they have started searching for the wand ever since the King got rid of it. That is the only way to free us. My child…” she coos to stop Frisk from crying. “…I pronounce you as our saviour. The one who will walk up to the ends of earth just to free us. My child...I do not want you or the wand to get hurt. Take care of yourself. Be safe. I will always love you, Frisk.” Toriel starts to cry as well. Frisk's sobbing turns into yelping. She cries as if she is five years-old again, running to Naomi and Kio for comfort after a nightmare. “Shh…it's okay. Some monsters out there may want to be your friend, as long as you won't fight them.” Her weeping slows down.

“Can we have one last picture together, on both of our phones?” Asks the child.

“Of course, my dear, of course.” She laughs, trying to lighten the mood along.

Toriel decides to do the honors. She brings out her cell phone and takes the selfie. She does not know how to use a front camera, but the picture’s swell. She does the same thing on Frisk's phone.

“Goodbye, my child.” They hug one last time. Toriel opens the exit. They wave at each other as Frisk is finally stepping onto the real deal.

Her adventure is only and truly about to begin.


	3. The Sentry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Sans and Papyrus for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you come across a character named Cadence, she's my OC! :) She's Sans and Papyrus's younger adopted sister. She's Asriel's cousin, niece of Toriel and Asgore, which means she's a long-lost princess.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

The exit isn’t literally _the_ exit. But the nearer she gets, the scarier things looks. All of a sudden, she sees a patch of grass. As she approaches the patch, Flowey pops up. _Ah, it’s the scary cutie again!_

“Howdy, little girl!” He says in his 'happy' tone. “I see you have made it out.” He smirks, making Frisk feel uncomfortable but she blushes on the inside. _I mean, he’s so cute!_ She thinks. _An adorable flower that talks and attacks._ “But knowing you might ever make it out alive, you spared the life of someone you love. Or should I say loved?”

“Uh…what?” She speaks up. _I need to get out more often. Ha! Literally. Hey, I’m almost outside!_

“Well, I don't think you'll ever make it alive...one day, just ONE DAY! I'll show everyone my true power! ONE DAY!! Not even that little wand of yours will survive this world.” He laughs menacingly. But Frisk has another thing in mind. Just before he goes back to hiding in the grass, she starts to caress his soft petals. “You need some actual love, Mr. Flower!” She says with determination. And a little bit of nervousness and sassiness. _Do I have a crush on this evil plant now? Maybe!_ Frisk never really had a crush on anyone.

“HEY! What do you think you're doing, idiot?!” Yells the flower. She pets him as if he is a tiny, little fluffy bunny. _Wow, his petals are so soft and a little fuzzy!_ Frisk thinks, _maybe he’s like part-goat too? Or is he a shapeshifter? Ooooh, I like that_. Flowey feels something on the inside, but can't tell what it is. “S-Stop it! You idiot!” Frisk suddenly gets up, frightened, turns her back on him and sprints toward _THE_ exit. Her wand lit up and shot a few tiny pink and black hearts. Love. Threat.

 _What just happened?!_ The flower thinks. He’s back into hiding in the grass, still thinking about his encounter with Frisk.

She finally opens _the_ exit door, but with lots of force. As she opens the door, she saw a bright light shine through her eyes.

Everything goes black.

Her story really begins _here_.

*******

Snow is everywhere. But so are dark, tall and scary trees. Luckily, Frisk has the scarf and cap Toriel knitted with her. She's been stuck in her striped sweater and leggings for almost 12 hours now. And her brown 'hiking boots' are only starting to make her legs feel wimpy.

She walks slowly, smelling fresh, Underground air. The snow feels oddly eerie, but it’s a fantastic scenery. She sees a branch that comes from one of the trees.

Sadly, the branch is too heavy for her to pick up. She starts hearing noises. Footsteps, precisely. She continues walking, taking slow steps cautiously. She hears the big branch break into two. Her heart pounds. _What if Toriel is right?_ She thinks.

She sees a nearby bridge, but can't get through it. Then again, she’s afraid of heights. The footsteps are nearing. Frisk hides her face in the knitted cap. Her heart badly wants to jump right out of her chest. “Human.” The voice she heard is quite deep, but that of a teen, or something that's going through some phase. “Don't you know how to greet a new pal?” Frisk shivers. Literally and emotionally. “Turn around,” The voice commands. And so she does, her knit cap still covering her eyes. “And shake my hand.” She does, lowering her cap. As she holds his hand, she opens her eyes, and hears a farting sound.

“Hehe.” The revealing voice is a skeleton dressed in a white turtleneck, a blue jacket with a furry hood, a pair of shorts, and some slippers. “Whoopee cushions. They're always a surprisingly good trick.” Frisk looks at him, turning a light shade of pink. _That was a prank?!_ Yet, something in her glows. And moves, and beats in her chest.

“Nice to meet ya, kiddo.” He smiles at her. “I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton!” She hesitates to answer, but she feels like saying something would result to him teasing her about the whoopee cushion prank.

“Hello, Mr. Sans!” She curtsies shyly. “I’m Peony Hirsch, but y-you can call me Frisk.”

“Frisk, huh? That's a cute name, kiddo.” He feels like ruffling his fingers through her hair. He knows he’s feeling something within him, too. “Also, hey, no need to address me as a mister. I don’t think we’re so far apart.”

They gaze at each other for a moment.

“So, I'm usually on the watch for humans,” he says. “But ya know what, kiddo? I won't hurt ya. Heck, I won't even hurt anyone at this time.”

She smiles. _And I thought he was gonna kill me!_ Her wand lights up. Sans's expression brightens along with the wand.

“Oh. My. God. Is that the Royal Wand?” He asks. Frisk nods proudly.

“I-I found it outside Mt. Ebott. W-When I picked it up, I fell into the underground.” She has other stories to tell.

“Oh? Really? You're lucky you found it. The King got rid of that thing a looong time ago.” He lightly taps the wand and it bursts out some tiny white hearts. “You sure are one happy, bubbly lil' kiddo. That's cute.” _Oops! Didn’t mean to say that out loud…_ Sans thinks to himself, and even if he is a skeleton, he feels warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

They seem to be having a pretty pleasant conversation.

“So, um, I have a younger brother, Papyrus. He's a human-hunting fanatic. We're both currently on watch for humans right now, and, well, since you're around here now, things may or may not get complicated. He built and put up some traps here. Like that gate by the bridge.” He points to the gate behind Frisk. “Yeah…he made it too wide to stop anyone. As in _too_ wide.” She giggles at what he just said. _Don't you think he should have made it_ too _narrow?_ She’s starting to like this skele-bro. He has a lot of hilarious stories and anecdotes. A good charmer. “You look like someone who's afraid of heights.” She nods. “Here, I'll help you crawl through this bridge.” He takes her soft little human hand. She’s surprised holding such a naturally bony hand. _This guy is literally a skeleton! Eeeee!_ “You know what? I think that's him over there!” They hear footsteps approaching. “Quick! Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

She hides behind the lamp.

**-Frisk’s POV-**

The lamp Sans tells me about is shaped like me! And he's really nice. I actually thought he was going to kill me! My parents would be dead too if they found out about it. Okay, not literal dead, but I know they would never forgive whoever would be behind my death… I hear the footsteps.

“SANS!” I hear a voice similar to that of Sans, only much more of a higher, louder and charming pitch. Teehee, he sounds like a pirate. “What are you doing?!?”

“S'up, bro,” Sans replies.

“Don't you ‘s'up bro’ me, Sans! You're not even doing your job!”

“Of course I am, Paps.”

“Well, if you are, please help me find a human!”

“Geez, geez, okay, bro. Hey, why don't you check out that conveniently-shaped lamp over there?” He's on to me! Oh no!

“SANS! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK OUT THAT LAMP! I'm on the watch for humans! And I swear, if I catch any human lurking around, I shall capture them and become captain of the Royal Guard! And when I do, the King shall trim the bushes in the shape of my face, and I'll wake up every day in a shower of kisses, and I shall become popular, popular, POPULAR!” Papyrus, I suppose, is starting to go insane! But he’s funny, too! “And stop being a lazybones! You never get any work done, Sans!”

“I get a ton of work done.” He hesitates. “A skele- _TON_.” I giggle. Hopefully, Papyrus does not hear me.

“SANS!”

“What? You're smiling.”

“I know, and I hate it!” I could hear a bit of laughter in his voice. I giggle again.

“Hey you know what?”

“WHAT?!?”

“I work myself... _down to the bone_.”

Papyrus’s definitely not happy this time, but he’s grinning so hard. This is so cute! “Sans!!! Just go find me a human already! And put a little more _BACKBONE_ into it!” I giggle harder. Can he hear me? “NYEH HEH HEH!”

“'Kay.” He says as his brother leaves. “Okay, kiddo. You can come out now.”

I slowly peep to check if he is still there. Sans doesn’t leave me.

“You really look like you came here with someone's guidance. Were you alone this entire trip?” He asks. Should I tell him the full story? I'm scared. Do I tell him about Flowey and Toriel? All he knows is that I just pretty much saw the Royal Wand, and boom. I’m here.

“I-I usually take hikes on long hours before sundown.” I answer with a pang of nervousness “But I have to return home before eight o' clock, or I'll be grounded. How will I know if it's day or night h-here?”

He chuckles. “We're in the Underground, kid. Time doesn’t really matter here.”

 _Oh…_ I check my phone's time. 4:15 AM, and it's down at 15%. Forgot my charger. But since my parents wouldn't let me use social media yet or play too many games, I guess I don’t really need my phone much here. I was only given the phone for calling people, after all.

Sans and I walk together. There are three counters right behind us. One seems to be filled with bottles of condiments. Another one with a small notepad, and another with one sticky note.

“What's up with that?” I ask Sans.

“Nothing,” he answers. “This here's my counter. My brother has one on the other side, the one with notepads, and the last one is our sister’s.” He pauses. “So, um, kiddo?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I have a favor to ask you.” I nod. “So, uh, my brother's been kinda down lately.”

“Why?”

“He hasn't seen a human yet in a while, and well…” He pauses again. “I think seeing you might just make his day.”

I smile. Although on the inside, I feel that Papyrus might actually kill me. Oh, I don't even know!

“So, uh,” he says. “I'll just be over here, so, uh, if you need me, just find me.”

I nod and begin my journey in this winter wonderland.

**-Sans’s POV-**

Meeting Frisk is absolutely the coolest thing to ever happen in my life. She seems to be a clever, but cowardly little girl, and I that’s just adorable.

My name is Sans Gaster, firstborn son of the renowned Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster. Once upon a time, I was lonely, as my father always went to work. And then Papyrus and Cadence came into my life. Paps has been quite the cool little brother. And he always enjoyed the bedtime stories I told him, even up to know. And Cadence? Oh my, she was a fussy and tough one to deal with, she and Paps always fought and she had anger issues and cried over spilled milk, but as a family, we still did our best to raise her into a happy young lady. We grew up in a town called Snowdin. And by the name of the town, it obviously states that snow is everything here. Right outside the Ruins? More snow. The forest? More snow. The ice rink? Still snow. The mysterious crystal cave? Snow. This explains the clothing my siblings and I wear every day. I also noticed that Frisk is wearing a knit cap and a scarf. She looks adorable in them! She's by far the cutest human I've ever met. And I get the feeling that it wasn't so long ago when I last saw one. And she has the wand…what else could I say about that? If Papyrus saw her, he'd get all giddy and freak out. But if he saw her with the wand? His freaking out would intensify!

When a war launched between the humans and monsters, the humans, apparently, were victorious. There were seven sorcerers who used a powerful spell to trap us all underground. The King and Queen, by far believed that seven souls can be used to create a super-powerful, well, power source, that will one day free us all.

Sadly, Frisk is our seventh fallen human...if Papyrus happens to capture her soul, we'll all be free...but I can't. I must protect her. And her wand.

I don’t know what this feeling in me is, but I’ll be sure to protect the girl at all costs.

Eh, I'm pretty sure things will be fine. My brother doesn't even have the bones (pun intended?!) to capture her.

He can’t even build a bridge properly!

**-Narrator’s POV-**

Frisk feels like she's made a new friend, Sans. As she walks through the snow, she comes across a tiny ice rink. And a creature hiding behind one of the snowy bushes.

“Oh hey,” he says. “I'm Snowdrake. My dad's a comedian, and I've always wanted to be like him. But dang! Nobody laughs at my jokes!”

She feels bad for Snowdrake. “C-Can you tell me a joke?” She asks.

“An avalanche is _SNOW_ place to be...” He smiles. It takes her seven seconds to understand his joke. Then she giggles.

“Do you like my joke?”

She nods, her giggling slowing down. Snowdrake throws pieces of snow at her. She throws them back. They have started a snowball fight, and Frisk seems to be enjoying it.

“My eyes hurt,” says Snowdrake. “Let’s play again next time! ” He runs through the ice, throwing one more snowball at Frisk as she waves goodbye to him.

She wants to call Toriel and tell her about the new friends she's currently made. But she does not respond. Not even voicemail. _Maybe that's why she said goodbye_ …She thinks sadly.

She heads north and finds a tall snowman. She stares at it for a couple of beats, when suddenly, it speaks, but through whispers.

“Hey there, fellow,” it says. “I always wanted to travel the world. Being stuck here makes me feel unhappy. Do you think you can help me?”

Frisk scratches her head. But nods. “Of course I can, Mr. Snowman!” She replies.

“Take a piece of me, little one, and take me wherever you go...”

And so, she does. She took a piece of the snowman by its 'heart'. She wants love. She feels loved. She wants to help it.

“Thank you, little one.” It says. Seeing a snowman happy makes her smile.

She waves at the snowman and goes back to where she met Snowdrake. She places the snowman's piece into her pockets. _Maybe it needs a little warmth_ …She thinks.

She sees a sign that looked like a map. It reads:

**North - snow**

**South - snow**

**West - still snow**

**East - Snowdin (and more snow)**

_It's a winter wonderland!_ She thinks. _And it's springtime from where I hail from!_ Although her beach town has always been cold, Frisk was never under the weather. And now that, for sure, is the first time she ever saw snow. Real snow. Because in some places she's gone to during the holidays, were just ice caps. Nothing else.

She goes east. She wonders what Snowdin is.

Until she sees Sans and Papyrus together.

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaims. “Have you recalibrated our puzzles?”

“Yeah...” Sans replies. “Hey, what's that?”

“Where?!”

“THAT!” He points at Frisk. She’s starting to feel scared again, but only just a little bit. After all, Sans did reassure her that she’d be fine. She hides her eyes in her knit cap.

“Oh my God, Sans, is that...a human?!?!”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure that's a rock.” Frisk’s relieved. Sans pauses, and then…“Wait, what's that in front of the rock?”

The look on their faces brightens. Papyrus looks at Sans, and then he looks at Frisk, then back at Sans, and then...

“Oh my God,” Papyrus whispers. “Is that a human?”

His brother whispers back, “yes.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” He cries. “IT'S A HUMAN!!!”

“M’Kay.”

“SANS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?”

“Mhm. Go ahead, say your lines, bro.”

“I SHALL CAPTURE HER AND BRING HER TO UNDYNE, AND SHE'LL BE PROUD!” He’s definitely screaming. He notices Frisk quiver. He and Sans approaches her. She takes of her knit cap, revealing her full adorable face. “AHEM! Human!”

“H-Hello, Mr. Papyrus!” She greets shyly, doing her little curtsy.

He stares sweetly but fiercely at her. “I shall capture you! But first, my brother and I made some puzzles!”

She stares.

“WAIT A SECOND—IS THAT THE ROYAL WAND IN YOUR LITTLE HANDS?”

She nods

“OH MY GOD!!!”

Sans laughs at his brother's expression. Frisk giggles. The look on Papyrus's face is absolutely hilarious, a meme-worthy moment.

“This is awkward, bye, human!!!” He runs away, laughing, “NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

“Well, that was easy.” Sans tells her. She half-smiles. “My brother's sure happy to see you.”

But that doesn’t stop her from feeling scared. _What would he do to me?_

“Hey, don't sweat the small stuff, kiddo. He's super nice. He can't be mean, even if he tries to. Trust me.”

She nods. _Phew! And I thought he would_ …

Sans leaves her in the snow.

**-Frisk’s POV-**

The encounter with Papyrus was beyond infinite. I find him and Sans funnier than the teachers who taught at my school. Not everything is about basic algebra or calculus or even mixing solutions together!

I continue my walk on the snow. I hear some noises that came from another snowy bush. I take a peep and see a little creature with a long nose and a hat. He looks like Pinocchio! His hat reads, "Icecap."

“Aww,” I tell the Icecap and attempt to pet it.

“FASHION POLICE! FASHION POLICE!!” He exclaims. He starts to throw snowballs at me. I quickly dodge them with the help of my wand.

I apologize to the Icecap by complementing his hat. So that's why they call him an Icecap…

“Oh? Really??” He smiles. I nod. “Thank you!!” And back he goes, hiding in the snow.

I leave him pondering about his hat and continue to find Snowdin.

I come across the skeleton brothers, and the look on Papyrus lights up.

“THE HUMAN ARRIVES!” He exclaims.

**-Narrator’s POV-**

He sure is happy to see her…and the wand.

“This is the invisible maze!” Says Papyrus confidently. Frisk looks at him shyly. “It's obviously invisible, so you there's no way you can't get through this one!” He brings out a shiny silver orb. “Once I take hold of this orb, you'll be electrocuted as you go through!” He starts to go through the maze himself, until he suddenly gets electrocuted. Frisk gasps but Sans laughs. _Poor Papyrus! Is he okay?_ Frisk thinks.

“Dude,” he says. “I think the human has to hold the orb.” He’s still laughing at his brother's accident.

“Oh...OKAY!” Still holding the orb, he slowly goes through the maze, leaving some bony footprints on the snow. He hands her the orb and ran back to Sans. They watch her go. She notices the footprints he left behind. _Yay! Thanks for the hint, Papyrus!_ She slowly goes through the maze and hands him back the orb. He got electrocuted without even moving. She giggles.

“Pfft. You can do better, human! NYEH HEH HEH!” He runs away, dropping the orb.

So it’s just her and Sans again.

“So...” Sans begins. “Here's a little secret. My bro's going all baby steps on his puzzles, mostly because he wants to test your cleverness. As well as the wand's. And he seems to be having fun with ya. Thank you, kiddo.”

“Y-You're welcome,” she answers. She always seems to stutter when talking to people she isn't entirely familiar with.

“So, did you notice what he was wearing? Yeah, I know. It's a costume we designed for this costume contest. He calls it his "battle body". And he loves it so much, he wears it wherever he goes. And I mean, even in the shower. It's been quite a while since he took that thing off.”

She giggles again. _These guys are really funny_! She smiles at her own thought. Her wand once again lights up.

She heads straight. She sees a sad-looking blue bunny beside a cart which might have looked like it sold ice cream. She slowly approaches the bunny man.

“I never get any customers,” he whispers. He pauses and opens his eyes. His face lights up. “Oh! A customer!” He smiles. “Would you like some Nice Cream, my friend? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! It’s only 15 G!”

Frisk hesitates _. I don't think I have enough money._ She thinks. Then she remembers something. She found 50 G hidden in the snowy bushes when she encountered Snowdrake and Icecap. She hands him 15 G.

“Thank you so much!” He says. She smiles. “Wait a second...is that the King's wand you’re holding?” She’s surprised. She thinks that since the wand changed its look, no one would actually recognize it. Eh. Sans and Papyrus did recognize the thing so there’s no point in trying to deny it.

She licks her Nice Cream. The cone displays a cute little message.

 ** _“You look nice today. Smile!”_** And so she does. The Nice Cream happens to be delicious as well!

She continues her walk, slurping more of the Nice Cream.

As she walks through the fluffy snow, she sees Papyrus for the third time.

He sees her and once again, his face brightens.

He sure gets excited seeing the human!


End file.
